


I'm still on that trapeze

by grimeysociety



Series: And though I can't recall your face [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A kind of missing scene from episode 1x07 of WandaVision. Darcy misses a phone call.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: And though I can't recall your face [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146821
Comments: 50
Kudos: 228





	I'm still on that trapeze

**Author's Note:**

> you knew I'd be back

Darcy could only describe being in Westview as like being in a dream. She’d never sleepwalked as far as she knew, but it felt as though she’d slipped into a semi-conscious in between. She knew she wasn’t who she said she was to the camera, but she couldn’t reach herself, whoever that woman was. 

As they lurched along the road, Vision’s head almost visibly spinning as she gave him the quickest rundown of the life he couldn’t remember, Darcy’s own mind was in several places. 

“I hoped maybe you had some memories, like residual ones, but I guess that’s one of the plethora of ways we’re different, bud,” she murmured. 

Vision frowned, glancing her way. Something else she noticed about him that would make an interesting addition to her files on the Hex - Vision smelt of nothing at all, and when he wanted to, he could be completely silent. It was eerie, but kinda cool, Darcy’s brand of weird.

“You have no memory of your life before Westview, but I do,” she said. “But it took you waking me up. Sort of hoped maybe if someone coming in might prompt something.”

“Like _what_ , exactly?” he asked, not blinking. 

“You have no memories of The Avengers, the people you were with before all this. The people that saw you die, along with Wanda,” Darcy said. “Your body - they would have buried it, from what I know. You don’t remember, of course you don’t.”

(“I’ve got a list of [BEEP] to do when I get back,” she said, folding her arms. The chair Darcy sat on had no lower back support. “Wait, would you blur my mouth when I curse, too? I’m wondering how this works, if it was another broadcast. Anyway, there’s this guy. I know, it’s so dumb. It’s like, okay, I’d run to the Empire State Building at midnight for this guy, even though he’s never seen my face. I don’t wanna think about _that_ too long, either.” Darcy waved her hand, scrunching her nose. “Why am I talking about this? For like, a [BEEP] _character arc_? You can’t cut to anything.”) 

“I’ve been talking to someone that knew you before all this,” Darcy said eventually. She seemed to bring Vision back to the present. “He’s a friend, he’s not someone from SWORD. He has no interest in using you as a weapon, as far as I know. He’s…”

“Is this a man you’re pursuing?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Darcy retorted, feeling her stomach flip. 

(“Can I talk about something else? This has nothing to do with the Hex,” Darcy said, hand waving at the camera. She frowned, before glancing down. “I think this a sick outfit, though.”)

“I know this is super unlikely, but, it’s worth a shot,” Darcy went on. “But do you have a cell phone, or know where a phone booth is? Actually, a cell phone signal won’t get out…” She rolled her eyes, sighing. “Fuck my life.”

She looked at Vision again and was met with a perplexed face.

“Yeah, I like the guy. But you would, too, if you remembered him.”

-

Darcy’s phone was sitting in an evidence bin eight miles out of Westview, where the new makeshift SWORD facility was. It began to ring, ignored by anyone nearby. Agents were too preoccupied to pay any attention to it. What was once the pinnacle of telecommunication technology was now a black Motorola RAZR, practically vintage with its 3.5G capabilities.

It stopped vibrating, the call going to Voicemail.

_-_

_“Hey, this is Darcy. Leave a message. Can’t promise anything.”_

_“Hey, Darcy… it’s Steve. I was hoping I’d reach you, I didn’t want last time to be… the last time, I guess. I am terrible with messages, you should know that about me. You’ll know that now, I guess. Listen, I need a little message or somethin’ so I know you made it out okay. I’ll start looking for you otherwise and… I don’t think you want that. And maybe you’ll get this message and think I’m a jackass and - and you wouldn’t be wrong, but… put me out of my misery, alright? I’ll be seeing you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my flip phone from 2006
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
